daisy_brownfandomcom-20200215-history
We're back
Plot This video has several different clips edited into one. The first clip is filmed by Alan as he makes his way across the living room. It appears as if he is walking now and not just scooting across the floor. He points the camera at Daisy, who is asleep on the couch. Alan pulls off the blanket, waking Daisy. She wakes up saying "Dad?" but then realizes it is just Alan. The next clips is of Daisy doing one of her usual vlog updates. She is seen wearing one of the sweaters that she found in the attic. She mentions that she has been gone for a month, and that Alan has grown a lot since the last time we have seen him. She is sure that he can see, and she is also convinced he can hear. His neck is damaged again, and his jaw started to rip. She sewed up his jaw from a needle, thread, and some felt. Next, Daisy updates on her plants. Alan knocked over the pot of succulents, and ate part of it. This is the first time we hear of Alan eating something other than sugar and water. Her bamboo plant is looking healthy. She asks if her cactus plants need to be watered more. She also introduces a new plant in a small pot that is supposed to grow daisies. We are then shown the corner of Daisy's house where she hangs up all of her and Alan's drawings. Alan has been drawing a lot more and the wall is filled with crayon-colored pictures, many with human faces. The video then cuts to Alan wrapped up in a blanket. She pulls the blanket off his head, and Alan's face is revealed. He is much larger than before, along with large teeth and slimy skin. Daisy shows a close up of where she sewed a piece of felt to Alan's jaw after it had ripped, and a bandaged area where she claims that he had a popped cyst. Alan begins to scream, and Daisy tries to comfort him by asking him if he wants to draw. She abruptly stops talking and gasps, likely reacting to being bitten by Alan. The video then cuts to a black background with white text, saying that she mentioned on Twitter that she had lost track of Alan a few days ago. He was outside chasing a squirrel, showing predator-like behavior, and hinting that he may eat meat. The last clip is of Daisy holding her finger out with an orange and pink string ring tied around her finger. She says that her dad told her that people from the olden days used to tie a string around their fingers to remember things. She says that she is tying these strings on her finger to always remember to know where Alan is since he has become more mobile. Subplot A past conversation between Daisy's father (Curtis) and his coworker. * "Everyone back at the lab is worried about you." * Let them worry. '' * ''How much have you told them? * "Just that you're not leaving your house anymore." * So they don't know about my work? * "No they don't. But that's actually what I came here to talk to you about." * You want to talk about my work? * "I'm only here because I care about you." * "What you're doing is wrong, and the fact that you can't see that is disturbing to me." * "Curtis, please just say something" * I find it really funny that you think I care what you have to say. * "Jesus Christ, do you hear yourself? Don't you realize you're sick?" * My goddamn health is none of your business. '' * ''"Well, have you thought about her health?" * "You're a fucking father now, have you even considered what effect this could have on her?" * My parenting is none of your business either. * "You have a baby in the same house as that shit! This is now my fucking business!" * Well why don't you get the hell out if I disgust you so much? * "I'll go, and I'm coming back with Child Protective Services." * No you won't. This conversation is between Curtis and an un-named coworker. We can gather that Curtis did actually used to work in a real lab with genetics and DNA with other people before he turned into his own home-made lab in the basement. We learn that Curtis has been highly obsessed with his experiments for many years, since Daisy was a baby. Description March 9, 2018 hi guys! we're back!! it was a niice break but i missed you all! jhopfully i can startt posting weekly videeos again soon! thank you so much for being patient with me. if yourereading this far, ihave a question. do you think that when an animal dies it goees to heaven? even little small ones? I dunno. just wondering. Category:Plot